Television remains in demand for informing and entertaining people all over the world. To feed that demand, vast quantities of television content continue to be produced. New genres of television content continue to evolve, and new and improved methods for presenting and leveraging television content also continue to be developed by television producers, broadcasters, advertisers and third party suppliers.